Purest Luna Sea
by The Compendium of Steve
Summary: She only wanted to wander a silent land, to have time to herself. To be away from everything, if only briefly. Certainly the last place one would find company. And yet, what awaits over that horizon? (A read for introspective moon-gazing)


Treading lightly over the barren soil, Luna allowed the cosmic winds to carry her across the tranquil but dead landscape. The void of sound and life proved calming to the lunar princess, almost liberating. A realm safe from the chaos of evolution, overlooked by time since its very creation, with only the vast starry sky above as its only passing friend. Though she had been a resident of this forsaken satellite for a thousand years, Luna often found herself coming back in times of reflection and respite. When in want of solitude, the Moon was second to none.

All was serene. Practically nothing had changed since she last visited, or even when she first arrived that millennium ago. The same craters, the same crests of lunar dust, forever untouched. Not a stone turned, a hole dug, nothing at all disturbed. In a sense, it was a picture of unblemished purity. Perpetually unchanged.

Her silent flight brought her near the center of one of the lunar "seas": vast stretches of volcanic rock, long cooled and with a deeper shade of grey that marred an otherwise white surface. Even when the Mare in the Moon disappeared with the release of its prisoner, several of these off-colored plains remained, making for portraits to be interpreted by both the academic and average moon gazer. Yet a different sort of gazing was on Luna's mind at the moment.

Slowing her glide, she touched softly down onto the dusty surface, leaving a firm imprint of her gilded shoes in the cold soil. She took a moment to bask in the all-encompassing stillness of her domain, then looked up to the orb from whence she was borne. As her eyes fixed on that sphere of blue, her mouth became agape.

For centuries she had looked to that sphere, longing to return, and looking at it then she knew something was off. The continents she had seared into her mind were of different shape and position, and the oceans appeared different as well. Furthermore, it seemed to radiate a soft crimson, almost like a sun bereft of warmth. She wasn't looking to Equestria. It wasn't even her planet.

Before she could react any further, Luna sensed a break in the stillness nearby.

"It is quite the sight, wouldn't you agree?"

She turned to the right and discovered the source of the disturbance. Only a few yards away there stood an odd being of a slim, ape-like stature, though clothed in a flowing dress of deepest black with a red sash embroidered with gold threading shaped into mythical designs. A similarly pristine headdress sat atop its head, from which lengths of flawless golden hair seemed to flow out and shimmer like an angelic spring. The creature's exposed skin, from its cheeks to its outstretched hands, were completely unblemished and pale like the very moon, giving it an immaculate air that rivaled Luna's, as well as one of divine femininity.

Luna took a few steps toward the new-comer before addressing it. "Who are you?"

"Just a sagacious spirit come to enjoy the isolation of this untainted realm," she calmly answered, never shifting her poise in addressing the alicorn. "It really is a privilege very few have the capability to enjoy. Though not one I'd prefer to share, if I'm to be frank."

"Then are you some kind of celestial deity, or a traveler from the stars?"

"No, nothing quite as romantic as that. I was originally born in this place, so I'm anything but a traveler."

"Born here? On the moon?" Luna took another step closer. "But I have been here for a thousand years, and I've never found nor felt another living being."

"That may be because I don't fall under what could be considered 'living'. In the traditional sense, anyway." The being looked to a confused Luna with a soft smile, revealing a pair of striking red pupils. "Or, it might be that this moon isn't the one you know."

Luna paused a moment to consider that possibility. "If that's so, then how could it be?" Putting doubt aside momentarily, she pointed a hoof up to the discolored sphere. "If this isn't the moon I know, then what planet is that?"

"Why, the one this particular moon orbit, of course." The curious spirit looked back up to the orb. "More ancient than the rock we stand on, revolving around a lone star for countless millennia. And rife with impurity, much like the one you hail from, I assume."

"Excuse me?"

"Hm hm. Though different, these worlds pulsate with life. Lesser beings caught up in constant strife, growth, destruction and misery. It's about as filthy as it is fascinating."

"Filthy? Is that how you view those living there?"

"That's how I view life. So hopelessly entropic, with no idea of what true purity is. Forever fated to live unclean, directionless lives."

"And you judge them as such because why, exactly?" Luna scoffed. "Because you come from a desolate realm? Because you find them beneath you, without merit or worth? All because you are above them, as it were?"

"Do not be so presumptuous, cursed one." Before Luna could react, the maiden continued. "I have dwelled among them for quite some time, and have experienced their innate impurities firsthand. Even after centuries of advancement, they haven't achieved even a fraction of the purity that my former kin can boast." She gave a sidelong glance to the alicorn. "Though it comes as no surprise that one seemingly as majestic as yourself would defend such flawed creatures, given that you are one of them."

"Flawed?"

"But of course." The divinity turned to fully face the regal mare, showing off her full ensemble before continuing, not giving Luna the chance to interject. "There is a strong affinity to the moon in you. You hold sway over it. But you were borne from the earth, and as such you permeate the same stench of death that surrounds all living things. You have witnessed it, even delivered it. A thousand years in this realm cannot wash the impurities of mortality. Fear, anger, remorse, sorrow… hate. You carried these tainted emotions with you to this pure land, and rather then let them purify or wither away, you let them grow and fester, solely to exact vengeance on those you despised most."

"...How do you know all this?"

"Because I myself seek vengeance, to the point of becoming spite incarnate. Furthermore, it is my talent to purify whatever I so choose. I can sense every flaw, every imperfection, and cleanse it into oblivion. And given the impurities coursing through your very being, I would have no trouble eradicating you."

At that moment, Luna felt a rise in power as the calm deity began to radiate with a strong force. From behind the being there arose and spread out seven tapered trails of pink energy, resembling ethereal tails. The midnight alicorn braced herself for the impending conflict… that never came. The shift in power had stalled, leaving the two lunar emissaries to simply look to each other.

"However, my want of violence had been slated some time ago," the maiden said, as the pink trails evaporated into nothing. "Ironically enough, those very same impure creatures had tempered my desire for revenge, if only for the time being. But even so, that in of itself gives reason to reconsider what I originally observed from them."

"Then what was the point of goading me with all that talk of filth and imperfection?"

"Just making conversation," she replied plainly. "Forgive my rudeness; it's in my nature to induce spite wherever I may go. But I speak to you because you have the same wants as those earth dwellers, including that of companionship. Since you cannot rid yourself of such frivolous emotions, a period of solitude is never fully acceptable to you. Even now, I can imagine you are growing tired of being in this peaceful realm, putting up with my company."

"That is true. The appeal seems to have gone for now. But I don't understand why I'm _here_ , exactly. This moon that isn't my own, how have I come to be here?"

"Because there remains some lingering doubt within you, I imagine. You still believe that such a place as this is where you truly belong, even though you were born and raised amidst so much life. But that is rather miniscule, I can tell you. The remorse and hate you carried with you to this pure land, to mold and grow over centuries… it is all quite diminished. It seems you had some considerable tempering as well."

Luna bowed her head, averting her gaze. "That I have…"

"You still hold attachment, fondness for that unclean realm. No doubt you have others who hold you dear still, even if they had wronged you and vice versa. That through all your bitter feelings, some tenderness survived, carrying you to this day."

"Yes, it really has…"

A moment of silence fell between the two, until,

"...I never was that fortunate," the spirit resumed. "There is no one left who cares for me, and the one responsible has yet to face my wrath. I had sacrificed my very identity to wrought vengeance on her, yet I find myself lacking in resolve given recent events. This moment in time, this serenity… is but a fleeting rest for me."

The deity turned away and looked to that strange yet familiar sphere. "We have walked similar paths. Both of us have faced exile. But whereas you were accepted back with open arms, my former kin remain to be toppled."

The spirit turned and looked back over the expanse of the lunar sea. Luna's gaze followed as well, only to be struck by an unbelievable sight. What had been stark emptiness there stood a dazzling city, with gleaming towers and structures the likes of which the mare had never seen before. As she looked in awe, her "companion" resumed.

"They stand between me and the fulfillment of my goal. In time I may finally get through them, though how long I cannot say. But for you…" The deity looked toward her, smiling comfortingly. "Your kind more than happily awaits _your_ return."

 _...na…._

Luna looked around, startled by the whisper. Yet there was no one else to see.

 _Lu…. na….._

Another whisper, clearer and seemingly closer. The alicorn then noticed the stars overhead were suddenly dimming out, creating a growing pool of darkness within the cosmos.

 _Wa….. up, sis…_

Then to her worry, she saw the brilliant city fading away like a mirage, practically evaporating at a rapid rate before her eyes. Even the lunar surface began to recede into nonexistence.

 _Time to….. up, Lu….._

As panic set in, she looked to the black-clad maiden, then paused. Even with the universe fading away, including herself, the deity still held that serene, calming smile. And in those final moments, Luna felt at peace as well.

* * *

"Can you hear me, Luna? I said it's time to get up."

Luna groaned at the soft voice and gentle nudging on her shoulder before reluctantly opening her eyes. She found herself lying snug beneath the hefty covers of her royal bed, tucked in the center of her private chambers. Rolling to her side she noted the orange strips of light coming through the gaps in the thick mauve curtains. More importantly, she noted the alabaster alicorn hovering close by, the source of her disturbance.

"Finally awake, sister?" she asked playfully, failing to hold back a teasing grin.

Luna shifted beneath the covers, bringing up a hoof to wipe some of the remaining sleep from her eyes, as well as sort out a conscious response. "Celestia? What are you doing here?" she half-mumbled.

"It's time to raise the moon. You didn't show up, so I came looking for you." Celestia softly chuckled. "Did you sleep well? You looked so cute and peaceful, I was tempted to let you dream for another ten minutes or so."

Dream? Was that all it was, Luna thought as she sat up. Suddenly it made sense, given the specter she saw, and the surreal sights that still appeared recognizable. Had some remnant of the Tantabus come to torment her?

"It's so good seeing you get a good rest, like back when we were fillies," Celestia continued to dote over the restful alicorn. "But we really should go. We don't want ponies to worry over not seeing the moon appear on time."

"Oh, of course. Just allow me to freshen up, sister, and we'll be on our way."

"I'll just wait outside while you do, Luna. Don't take too long." Celestia leaned down and gave her sister an affectionate cheek nuzzle, then turn and left Luna to her preparations.

For some moments Luna sat there, assessing her sister's remarks. She actually _did_ feel well-rested. Furthermore, she felt relaxed, grateful even, nothing at all like what the Tantabus had inflicted on her.

Getting up from her comfy confines, she further mused on the aspects of the dream while making herself presentable. Whatever that had been—some spectral influence, or a simple decompression of her psyche—she felt rather good about herself. It was strange and hard to explain, but there was also an eagerness filling her to be out among the citizens. Spurred by such a notion, she put the finishing touches to her regalia and hurried out.

Her sister was waiting just outside her chamber doors, ever patient and acknowledging her sibling with a smile.

"All ready?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. Let us proceed."

Celestia nodded, and the royal sisters began trotting to the main hall. In the back of Luna's mind, she felt relief being by her sister's side once again. Like a weight lifted off her, she could barely register any of the lingering guilt that usually arose whenever she was in Celestia's presence. A stroke of fortune that the world she had long been separated from had become one of acceptance and forgiveness. All that was left was to let it in, with little heed for the transgressions of the past.

Allowing herself a warm smile, she sidled close to Celestia, eager to fulfill her nightly duties once more. But first, she needed to summon forth her steadfast companion. After all, what is an Equestrian night without its precious, guiding moonlight?

 **独りが持ち合わせた感情**


End file.
